bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Hanazono
"The flickering ember of an impending blaze..."—Darkrai Shizuka Hanazono (花園 静香, Hanazono Shizuka) is a with powers. Originally a Fullbringer, she is one of the end results of the Quincy Invasion of Soul Society. Shizuka carries the spirit of the Zanpakutō Ryūjin Jakka, which merged with her Fullbring and has now become her Zanpakutō. The Zanpakutō spirit itself detached from Yhwach's Medallion when the effects of Ichibē Hyōsube's "Ichimonji" removed the name of Yhwach's sword and Medallion, in an effort to preserve itself. Propelled into the Human World, it attached itself to the first human spirit it could fine — a Fullbringer, and merged itself with her weapon, affecting Shizuka's powers and life from then onward. Appearance Shizuka is a beautiful young woman possessed of a slim, but well-endowed figure. She has vibrant red hair and matching eyes, both of which are an effect of merging with the spirit of Ryūjin Jakka — her hair was originally dark black, and her eyes brown. Her hair is styled in two twintails. Her common attire, even out of school, is that of her school uniform, which consists of a vest, blouse, skirt, black leggings and tied boots. Personality (Under construction...) History Shizuka's birth predates the . Due to events in the past of her parents, Hollow reiryoku was passed to Shizuka before birth, and she would come to develop the power known as . She would come to become attached to a bright red comb that had been given to her by her grandmother before the woman's untimely death, and her Fullbring affinity developed through this accessory. At the age of 16, however, her life would change when she "inherited" a powerful Zanpakutō spirit; forcibly detaching itself from Yhwach to prevent itself from losing its name, Ryūjin Jakka fled to the human world before the climax of Yhwach and Ichibē Hyōsube's incredible battle. It attached itself to the first compatible soul it could find, and merged itself with Shizuka's Fullbring focus item, the comb. This was the birth of Shizuka's Shinigami powers. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Shizuka's primary form of combat, both in her spirit body and in physical form. As such, she could be considered a specialist in the art of swordplay. Shizuka lacks formal training on her own, and thus relies on intuition and self-taught skill — though she had joined the club after obtaining her Zanpakutō — and has produced a rough and unrefined style. Shizuka is primarily a right-handed swordsman, but has been seen wielding it with her left hand and both hands, proving to be ambidextrous in combat. Her proficiency with the blade — which often consists of hard and fast strikes imbued with flame — is developing through the guidance of Ryūjin Jakka. The spirit possesses the knowledge of 's skill in , and will often share his knowledge with Shizuka to help her train. There have also been points when Shizuka will lend the Zanpakutō spirit her hand and body, and he has guided her strokes with the utmost precision, giving her the appearance of a Grandmaster. Thermal Resistance: Attributed to the presence of Ryūjin Jakka within her soul, Shizuka displays an incredible resistance to heat and cold. Even without releasing her Zanpakutō, Shizuka has proven to be immune to flames of a certain level, able to part a blazing conflagration with bare skin. Her resistance to flame allows her to completely block flame-related abilities, even Kidō such as or with physical movement, and has found that flames can be easily guided by circular motions through the arms. Shizuka has also displayed a certain resistance to cold, due to Ryūjin Jakka's own internal blaze, but the more extreme the cold, the more vulnerable she becomes. Enhanced Speed: '''As a Fullbringer, Shizuka is able to manipulate both the soul of air particles, or the soul of solid footing, within her physical body to increase her speed through [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Fullbringer#Fullbring_Applications '''Bringer Light] (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Buringā Raito; Japanese for "Full Manifestation Light"). While it is slower than a Shinigami's Shunpo, it has still proven enough to out-speed Hollows and place her physical body in a level that it can engage in combat. Novice Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Before receiving Ryūjin Jakka, Shizuka was not known to be a physical fighter. Her skill in martial arts was non-existent, and now is only virtually nascent. Shizuka was very confident in her Fullbring, and later her Shikai, and didn't see a need to learn how to fight barehanded. Ryūjin Jakka chastised her for this when she made it plain, and has since been forcing her to practise physical combat to compensate for the possible loss of a weapon; without it, Shizuka can't do much in a fight. With the knowledge of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's skills, Ryūjin Jakka intends to pass it onto Shizuka step by step. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Having been a Fullbringer prior to obtaining Shinigami powers, Shizuka had to train her body to an extent to withstand the physical strain of using her powers. Due to this, she is capable of withstanding blows that could easily kill a normal human, as seen when she engages large Hollows in battle without transferring to soul form. Even strikes from large Hollows are not enough to typically bring Shizuka down. When she transfers to her soul body, her durability increases twenty-fold. As a Shinigami, Shizuka is capable of withstanding the force of being flung through buildings without succumbing to pain. Spiritual Abilities '''Spiritual Awareness: As a human with spiritual powers, Shizuka has the enhanced perception of a spiritual being. She is capable of seeing Shinigami and other spiritual beings. Having been formerly "average" as far as Humans with spiritual powers go, Shizuka developed quite the talent for perceiving spiritual energy and detecting the presence of others. Soul Manipulation: Despite gainining Shinigami abilities, Shizuka was born with the capacity for Fullbring, and has not lost the abilities afforded to her by this unique talent. The main ability of a Fullbringer is the ability to pull on the Souls of matter; firmly classifying them as a being closer to Hollow than Human. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. Using her Fullbring, Shizuka is capable of "pulling" on the soul of the object in question, bending it to her will and changing the object's movement or even altering its form. Shizuka, for example, can pull on the soul of water, allowing her to walk across the surface, or the soul of the air, granting her the ability to jump in mid-air. This technique has many, near limitless applications, essentially giving Shizuka numerous ways of fighting through using her own surroundings. Because this technique is used with her physical body, Shizuka had to undergo a degree of physical training to minimize the strain placed on his body. Great Spiritual Power: Due to the presence of Ryūjin Jakka within her soul, Shizuka possesses an immense amount of spiritual power that she cannot fully access. Regardless of the circumstances, however, she has great spiritual pressure that outstrips the average Fullbringer, putting her on the level of a Lieutenant-class Shinigami. As a Fullbringer, her power has traces of Hollow reiryoku within it. The influence of Ryūjin Jakka is present even within her manifested reiryoku; it appears in the form of vibrant flames. Shunpo Practitioner: Having only recently acquired Shinigami abilities, Shizuka is relatively unskilled in the arts of Hohō. Ryūjin Jakka has, thus far, instructed Shizuka in the use of Shunpo, and she can utilise the technique to maintain can maintain fast movements for a short period of time. Despite this, Ryūjin Jakka, having been partnered with one of the most foremost Shunpo masters in Soul Society, expresses great frustration with Shizuka's lack of speed, stating that compared to the former Captain Commander, Shizuka may as well be crawling. Immense Potential: '''Perhaps Shizuka's greatest strength is her ability to grow. Initially not something she was born with, having been only average before "inheriting" the power of Ryūjin Jakka, its presence within her soul is what gives Shizuka the capacity to become one of the greatest Shinigami in history. Ryūjin Jakka is the culmination of the experience held by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and was his partner for over a millenia. This gives Shizuka access to this vast history of battle experience, and Ryūjin Jakka treats Shizuka the way a grandfather would a granddaughter, and thus has become her teacher. The combination of the previous Captain-Commander's skill in combat, in addition to how Shizuka herself will develop her own skills, will lead to her development as a unique and powerful Shinigami. The immense spiritual power of Ryūjin Jakka has also been added to Shizuka's own reserves, and will only increase as she grows as a combatant. Zanpakutō '''Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, Flowing Sword, Young Fire) is the name of Shizuka's Zanpakutō. It is unorthodox for a Zanpakutō, as its spirit is inherited from another Shinigami — in this case, the deceased . In its sealed state, Ryūjin Jakka takes the form of a standard katana, in stark contrast to the comb that was Shizuka's original Fullbring object of choice, though the blade itself is of a notable red colour — identical to the comb she once used. Ryūjin Jakka's relationship with Shizuka is described as an odd one, at least in terms of a Zanpakutō. Shigekuni and Ryūjin Jakka regarded themselves as equals to a degree — as each being possessed a similar degree of experience. Shizuka, however, is far less experienced than the Genryūsai was, and as such, their relationship differs. Shizuka describes Ryūjin Jakka as grandfatherly, willing to guide her with a steady hand, both in and out of combat, and the girl heeds his advice well. It is noted that Ryūjin Jakka does not often use Shizuka's name, and refers to her as Fledgling (乳臭児, Nyūshūji).The two are noted to work as a well-functioning team. *'Shikai:' The release command for Ryūjin Jakka is "Reduce All Creation to Ash" (万象一切灰燼と為せ, banshō issai kaijin to nase). The release of the blade is accompanied by tremendous spiritual pressure, and a physical transformation of the blade. This is due to the influence of Shizuka's original Fullbring. Unlike the original Ryūjin Jakka, the formerly red katana becomes a magnificent golden broadsword. On the blade itself is a pattern in the shape of flame. :*'''Shikai Special Ability: '''Ryūjin Jakka's ability is the complete control and manipulation of flames. Unlike other Zanpakutō with similar abiltiies, Ryūjin Jakka's flames are of such intensity that they are nearly unparalleled. When utilising its flame-related abilities, Ryūjin Jakka is immersed in fire, becoming reminiscent of the Ryūjin Jakka of old. Shizuka is capable of burning away anything her flames touch to complete and utter ash, engulfing the entire battlefield in a storm of fire. Her ability to manipulate flames is not limited to her own, as flames that are within Ryūjin Jakka's spiritual territory are subject to its powers — except in rare occasions — and can be freely manipulated; either enhancing, subduing, or absorbing them. Category:Humans Category:Fullbringer Category:Hybrid